Venados Heridos
by Sharpey-00
Summary: Loki x OC. Todo comenzó con Loki acercándose a ella como uno de sus tantos intentos para evitar que el barbarico de su hermano llegara al trono de Asgard. Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno espera, incluso para el Dios del engaño. 'Aveces sueño con ellos, con los venados, sus cuerpos inmóviles en la nieve , pero juntos. Es hermoso, y horriblemente trágico a la vez'.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCION**

Poco a poco se comenzaba a sentir el aura de festividad en Asgard, y a pesar de que aun faltaba un año para la coronación de Thor, todos los preparativos ya comenzaban. La exportación de flores y preciosos arboles comenzaba, y pronto los caminos de la ciudad se encontraban aun mas hermosos, la gente no paraba de hablar de tema desde que se anuncio la ceremonia, su amado príncipe pronto seria Rey.

Y como tal, todo Rey necesita su Reyna. Así que de esta manera, una diosa tras otra habían pasado un 'tiempo de descanso' en el castillo de Asgard. Frigga esperaba que una de estas muchachitas atrapara el corazón de su avasallador hijo y que así, Thor tuviera un matrimonio prospero. No había nada mas fuera de la realidad, Thor no estaba interesado en comprometerse con una sola mujer, y menos aun cuando era muy fácil que cayeran con unas cuantas palabras al oído y una de sus sonrisas.

Un día Odín, arto del comportamiento de su heredero, lo mando llamar al salón principal.

-Sabes que con el trono vienen mas responsabilidades que tienes que acatar…..-le dijo mientras caminaba frente a su trono, Thor tenia la vista clavada en el suelo mismo en el que se encontraba arrodillado ante su padre- Despachando a toda diosa de Asgard que se cruza en tu camino ¿Es acaso que no estas listo para tomar el trono?!

-LO ESTOY!...-bramo Thor levantando su cabeza y respondiendo rápido como quien siente que están a punto de quitarle su mas preciada posesión-

Odín soltó un gruñido mientras negaba cortamente con la cabeza, se giro a su hijo quien lo veía de manera ansiosa con la desesperaron asomándose de cuando en cuando en sus pupilas.

-En las próximas semanas llegara una diosa de Vanaheim, ya que al parecer nuestras diosas de Asgard no lo suficientemente dignas para ti...

-Yo no quise ser irrespe…-trato de excusarse Thor-

-SILENCIO! – lo callo Odín – Yo mismo la he elegido, es refinada y tiene un buen carácter. Es la hija menor del Rey de Vanaheim, su matrimonio unirá a los dos reinos y terminara por consolidar nuestras buenas relaciones. La trataras bien, su padre no dejara pasar faltas de respeto. compórtate a la margen de la situación, entendido?!

-Si padre…..-dijo Thor con voz resignada-

* * *

Loki se divertía mirando a su hermano caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación como león enjaulado. Thor camina empuñando las manos de vez en cuando, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado por pasarse las manos tantas veces por el.

-No puede ser tan malo Thor…-le dijo Loki desde la comodidad de las pequeñas escaleras que daban al balcón de su hermano-

-Ni siquiera la conozco…..- respondió ofuscado el rubio-

Loki levanto una ceja.

-¿Y cuando te a importado eso hermano?..-pregunto con un toque de malicia en su voz-

-No es momento de tus juegos Loki…-le advirtió Thor señalándolo con una mano-

Loki contuvo una sonrisa, y ladeo su rostro con curiosidad al ver que su hermano estaba genuinamente tenso por este tema. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y estaba seguro que sus músculos ya estaban hechos nudo.

-Thor…..-lo llamo Loki esta vez con una voz tranquila-…no es como que debas casarte con ella, si conoces a alguien mas durante este año puede ser cualquier otra. Ella en si es como cualquier otra.

Thor medito un poco sus palabras, sus pupilas bailando en el tapiz de su habitación. Poco a poco sus hombros se fueron relajando, y con esto fue consiente de la tensión que su cuerpo había tenido. Se llevo la mano derecha a la nuca y giro su cuello un par de veces.

-Tienes razón Loki…-dijo Thor mirándolo con una sonrisa- Creo que no lo pasare tan mal…

Loki se contuvo otra vez, pero ahora para no rodar los ojos. ¿Es que el idiota de su hermano jamás entendía?. Probablemente se portaría como el mismo bruto de siempre.

-Aunque apreciaría el hecho de que la trataras bien, sinceramente estoy arto de que me despierten los gritos de cólera de mujeres despechadas.- comento Loki con fastidio-

Thor soltó una carcajada que hizo que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás, en verdad le parecía genuinamente gracioso todo el asunto. Y eso solo hacia que Loki sintiera mas coraje, el inmaduro y bruto de su hermano se convertiría en rey.

-Debo de confesar que aun resuenan en mis oídos los gritos de Freya…-comento Thor aun con una sonrisa en sus labios-

* * *

Krystal Park, era la Diosa de la Cacería y la belleza, cuando Odin le informo esto a Thor en una cena, Loki no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño 'uggh' un tanto molesto y asqueado. Thor por el contrario se encontró de lo mas sorprendido y complacido por la noticia. Loki estaba seguro de lo que esta joven era, probablemente como Freya, la diosa del amor, mujeres que al ser su aspecto físico su cualidad o una de ellas, se basan de ella para abrirse paso en su vida. Cuerpos voluptuosos enfundados en vestidos que el encontraba en extremo vulgares, pero adecuados para saber de ante mano que era lo que se estaban llevando a la cama.

Thor por el contrario de su hermano menor, le agrado la idea de tener a su lado y por las próximas semanas a una joven hermosa y con quien pudiera salir de cacería sin que gritara al ver sangre o se estuviera quejando todo el tiempo. Aunque por su puesto la idea de comprometerse no estaba en sus planes, pero ¿ como podría el rechazar este 'regalo' que sus padres le estaban haciendo?, prácticamente le habían llevado una mujer mas en bandeja de plata.

Bueno al menos la mujer esta tenia un poco mas de comodidades que las demás, pensó Loki mientras se ponía su casco para ir a la cena en honor a la llegada de la diosa. Aunque tenia la sospecha de que todo seria igual que con las demás, su hermano estaría emocionado con su nuevo juguete, el tendría que soportar sus estupideces y luego terminaría aburrido realizando hechizos a los invitados para divertirse.

Loki no había sentido el mínimo interés por Krystal, cuando su madre le dijo que solo era necesario que Thor la recibiera, no puso objeción alguna. Para él era mejor que lo dejaran fuera de conocer gente que probablemente no tendría relevancia alguna.

Camino al salón del comedor principal, las luces de als antorchas de los pasillos se reflejaban en su casco, su capa verde ondeaba con cada elegante y seguro paso que daba.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas del comedor para que el pasara , sabia que estaba llegando tarde, todos ya estaban ahí, había gente comiendo y gente bailando. Miro a sus padres sentados en la mesa principal y se acerco a ellos.

-Me disculpo por mi tardanza….-dijo Loki tomando la mano de su madre y besando el dorso-

Frigga le dio una mirada un poco desaprobatoria , por al instante le indico que tomara asiento. Su padre por el contrario solo le dedico una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza, Loki supo que Odín debía de estar en extremo contento, de lo contrario ya estaría escuchando un sermón de su padre.

Frente a el había una innumerable cantidad de comida, como siempre solía haber, carnes, vino, pan, ensaladas, incluso postres. Frunció un poco la nariz, no tenía intención alguna de atascarse de comida, caso contrario a Volsagg quien se encontraba engullendo plato tras plato mientras reía estruendosamente, con Sif y los otros dos amigos de Thor.

-Loki, cariño. ¿Podrías ir por Thor?, debe de estar en el balcón con Krystal. Es hora de que se haga la presentación oficial.- le dijo Frigga con su calmado y amable tono de voz-

-Claro…-fue lo único que dijo Loki antes de ponerse de pie-

A Loki no le agrado la idea, probablemente encontraría a su hermano en medio de las piernas de esa mujer, tal y como había pasado en mas de una ocasión con otras diosas.

Loki camino por el pasillo empedrado que daba al balcón del comedor, dos grandes ventanales con adornos en oro simulando hojas decoraban los vidrios, pudo distinguir la figura de su hermano del otro lado. Su melena dorada , aun dándole la espalda era inconfundible. Aun lado de el había otra figura que no pudo distinguir pues los ornamentos de los ventanales no se lo permitieron.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, el suave sonido hizo que Thor se diera la vuelta con uan sonrisa en su rostro.

-Thor, requieren su presencia en el comedor….-dijo Loki dirigiéndose a su hermano-

Thor sonrió, y soltó un 'claro,claro' como si el tiempo se le hubiera venido enzima y lo hubiera olvidado por completo. La otra figura aun seguía mirando el cielo, lleno de constelaciones que le daban al cielo nocturno un aura hermosa y tranquila.

-Krystal, el es mi hermano Loki..-

Thor la llamo aun con una sonrisa en sus labios, y tomándola delicadamente del codo le indico que se girara. Su estructura era delgada, y elegante, a Loki le recordó a las 'Ninfas' que los humanos solían adorar en Midgard. No era para nada lo que esperaba, era delicada pero no una delicadeza inútil de alguien que no se puede cuidar por si mismo, podía ver que no tuviera el tono muscular de Sif pero aun así, podía ver sus brazos ligeramente tonificados.

-Príncipe Loki…..- lo saludo la suave voz de la joven quien hizo una reverencia ante el y se quedo en esa posición por unos momentos-

Loki miro a Thor de lado, quien tenia una sonrisa aun mas grande en su rostro como un niño que enseña las habilidades que su juguete nuevo puede hacer.

-No es necesario eso….-dijo Loki con su voz de terciopelo esperando que asi su hermano quitara su tonta sonrisa de la cara-

Fue hasta que ella se levanto por completo que pudo ver su rostro. Tenia los ojos azul cielo , unos labios rosas y ligeramente voluptuosos, lo suficiente para ser atractivos y no ser vulgares. Su piel era clara mas no blanca como la nieve, a diferencia de su cabello platinado que enmarcaba su rostro cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda creando ligeros rizos en las puntas.

-Sera mejor que regresemos…-dijo Thor con una sonrisa, y poniendo una mano en la pequeña cintura de krystal los tres comenzaron a caminar.-

En el camino Loki noto la diferencia de estaturas de la joven y Thor, ella no era tan pequeña pero, el y su hermano eran muy altos por lo que la rebasaban de los hombros hacia arriba.

-Mañana te mostrare Asgard, te encantara!..-le decía Thor con tono emocionado-

Krystal Park, Princesa de Vanaheim era sin duda alguien que Odin quería en su familia, y alguien conveniente para unirse a esta. Vanaheim era una de las principales fuentes de recursos como la comida extranjera que tanto les gustaba comer en el palacio, asi como de textiles e infinidad de flora.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que su padre comandaba el ejercito más grande después del Asgardiano, la relación entre ambos reinos siempre habia sido buena, un matrimonio entre Thor y Krystal solo termnaria por fortalecer el lazo, y tanto Asgard como Vanaheim se beneficiarían .

Odin miro con aprobación como Thor jalaba la silla del comedor para que Krystal tomara asiento junto a su familia, después se sentó aun lado de ella y le sonrió. No cabía duda alguna que su hijo se encontraba complacido con la joven.

Es un hermoso vestido el que llevas hoy Krystal- comento Frigga con una sonrisa-

-Gracias, aunque el merito es para los diseñadores de vanaheim. Les are saber su aprecio cuando regrese a casa…-comento la joven con su sedosa voz-

La joven diosa llevaba un vestido en azul cielo, largo y vaporoso que hacia que sus capas de tela ondear al caminar, la espalda llevaba un escote dejando al descubierto la delicada piel. Sobre sus hombros y cuello se encontraba un elegante encaje dorado que le daba ese aspecto de sofisticación. No había ningún escote mostrando su pecho, pero aun asi Thor se encontraba maravillado por la joven.

Algún día, muchos años después de este momento, este encuentro parecería de lo más lejano, como si hubiera sido en una vida pasada en donde no paso ninguna tragedia.


	2. Chapter 2

Si había algo que Thor disfrutaba era luchar, o entrenar para luchar, o cualquier otra cosa que se le asemejara. El, Loki, Krystal, Sif y los tres guerreros se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento del palacio de Asgard.

El espacio comprendido por un área simulando un bosque era el favorito para pasar su tiempo perfeccionando las técnicas de cada quien, de vez en cuando por el balcón se miraban las figuras de Odín o Frigga aprobando el avance de sus habilidades o desaprobando sus actitudes infantiles, sobre todo en el caso de Thor y Fandral.

Hoy no se veía la figura de Odín por ninguna parte, y no era probable que apareciera dado que tenía muchos asuntos que atender, por lo que más relajados que nunca, todos se dedicaban a disfrutar del momento.

-Y así, Krystal, es como se vence a un enemigo con tus simples manos…-dice Thor con galantería mientras ayuda a Frandal a levantarse después de haberlo derrotado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

Su amigo se queja mientras se lleva una mano a su espalda baja , notando lo mucho que le dolió el golpe, con un poco de dolor camina hacia las escalinatas en donde Volssag le da unas joviales palmadas en el hombro .

Los demás quienes están dispersos por los escalones ven como Thor toma a Mjolnir a quien había dejado debajo de la copa de uno de los árboles, y después camina hacia ellos , dedicándole a Fandral una sonrisa al ver como el joven guerrero lo ve con resentimiento.

Thor toma asiento uno escalones más debajo de Krystal quien está junto a Sif, se gira un poco para poder verla, esperando un comentario de asombro sobre su gran fuerza, destreza, y tal vez ver como se le ilumina la cara con una sonrisa, tal y como ha pasado otras veces con otras muchas jóvenes.

-La fuerza bruta no lo es todo Thor….-dice Krystal con voz seria, mirándolo casi como si reprobara sus acciones-

Es en ese momento en el que todos los pares de ojos se posan en ella y luego en Thor, pero sobre todo asombrados por las palabras de la joven. Thor también parece sorprendido y más que eso confundido por la respuesta que recibió.

-Disculpa, ¿Cómo dices?...- le pregunta ladeando la cabeza-

Es ahí cuando Loki mira a Krystal y a su hermano, está sentado a la izquierda por lo que puede ver todo lo que está pasando perfectamente, su hermano seguramente piensa que escucho mal, pero la cara de la joven diosa no es para nada de diversión.

-Se necesita más que fuerza para ganar una batalla- dice ella con esa voz aterciopelada que tiene-

Thor se muerde el labio inferior como conteniendo una sonrisa y hecha la cabeza hacia a tras mirando al techo cubierto que protege su lugar de entrenamiento. Es casi como si hubiera escuchado un chiste.

La fuerza bruta lo es todo Krystal – le dice Thor ahora en un tono un tanto arrogante como quien le da una enseñanza a alguien sobre la cosa más obvia del mundo-

-Las guerras no se ganan así, se ganan con estrategias y pensando todo detenidamente.-

Thor sonríe y niega con su cabeza, los demás están callados porque saben que todo esto no terminara bien. Decirle a Thor que la fuerza bruta no es lo más importante, es como tratar de decir que Joutenhiem no está hecho de hielo.

-Si alguien es lo suficientemente fuerte, no es necesario que se rompa el cerebro con 'estrategias'. No abra necesidad de eso.-

-Tal vez el día que te topes con alguien que se rompa el cerebro, Mjolnir no te podrá salvar…-dice Krystal antes de ponerse de pie y subir por las escalinatas para salir del lugar-

* * *

Krystal cerró suavemente el libro que había terminado de leer. Se había refugiado en la lectura en su habitación después de su pequeña pelea con Thor.

Dejo escapar un poco de aire contenido, estaría mintiendo si negaba que su último encuentro con el mayor de los hijos de Odín no la hubiera molestado. En el mes que llevaba en Asgard, y el cual había pasado casi por completo en compañía del rubio había ido conociéndolo poco a poco. Le agradaba mucho, de la forma en la que te agrada un nuevo amigo, era un buen joven, pero cuando se trataba de hablar de batallas, fuerza, lo que su querido martillo podía hacer , o cualquier tema semejante; el rubio era bastante cerrado y arrogante respecto a su punto de vista. Y bueno, ya había quedado más que claro lo que Kristal pensaba al respecto de dichos temas.

Se puso de pie dejando el cómodo sillón pero dispuesta a regresar a él una vez que fuera a la biblioteca a dejar el libro que había terminado y regresar con uno nuevo.

* * *

Abrió las puertas de la ya para ella conocida biblioteca y entro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Adentro la recibió la elegante e inmensa sala de lectura del palacio de Asgard. Filas y filas de estanterías , de alrededor de cuatro metros de alto llenas de libros de todo tipo, paredes pintadas de un azul marino, ornamentos tallados a mano por los mejores escultores decoraban los pasillos, en el centro , había varios escritorios y sillones dispuestos para quienes quisieran realizar consultas o solo pasar un rato ameno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Soltó un pequeño saltito producto de la sorpresa, mismo que casi le provoca tirar el libro que llevaba entre sus brazos.

En el cómodo diván acolchonado junto a una de las ventanas, la figura de Loki la miraba interrogante y ofuscado con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Estaba sentado con ambas piernas sobre la cómoda superficie, una de estas doblada, su espalda descansaba contra la pared. Krystal pudo ver (y oír ) , como cerraba un libro entre sus manos.

-Yo…-comenzó titubeante porque a pesar de que era la primera vez que iba a la biblioteca a esas horas de la tarde, jamás espero encontrar a alguien más ahí, el lugar solía estar siempre vacio, en ninguna de sus múltiples visitas se había encontrado con alguien-

-Te hice una pregunta – le dijo Loki visiblemente molesto no solo por ver interrumpida su amena lectura, si no porque no apreciaba que la nueva 'diversión' de su hermano estuviera invadiendo uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Krystal frunció el ceño saliendo poco a poco de su sorpresa.

-Solo venia a regresar un libro- dijo mostrándoselo con una mano, Loki solo levanto una ceja-

-Puedes hacerlo y regresar a buscar a Thor, te aseguro que no lo encontraras aquí – le contesto el joven haciendo una mueca, pues aprecia que su hermano era alérgico a la biblioteca-

Krystal se encontró verdaderamente ofendida por el comentario de Loki. Y soltando un bufido de incredulidad y viéndolo directo a los ojos le contesto:

-Sabes, lamento si Thor y Tú se sintieron ofendidos por mis comentarios. Si esa es su forma de pensar lo siento, pero no comparto para nada su punto de vista. Y como estoy cansada del tema por hoy, solo dejare el condenado libro aquí y me iré.-

Loki la miro cruzar la sala de lectura y dejar el libro sobre una mesita de caoba, misma en la que descansaban apilados algunos otros tomos.

-¿haz estado viniendo aquí? – le pregunto con una cara en una mueca-

Krystal miro su expresión de sorpresa, misma que Loki había combinado de una manera muy extraña pues también parecía de desagrado.

-Olvídalo, siento haber 'corrompido' tu preciado lugar- dijo levantando las manos como si se rindiera-

Dejo el libro junto a los demás que ya había leído, y girando sobre sus talones se aproximo a la puerta dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca.

-Solo para que lo sepas, no comparto la ideología de Thor- dijo Loki aun desde su lugar-

Krystal quien ya tenía una mano extendida para tomar la perilla de la puerta, dejo caer su mano y se giro hacia Loki, cabellos plateado enmarcando su cara.

-Y solo para que lo sepas, no estaba buscando a Thor, ni pensaba hacerlo-

-¿Ah no? – le pregunto Loki esta vez con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- ¿Y entonces que hacías?-

A pesar de que sabe que Loki está jugando, y su pregunta fue meramente para molestarla, aun así le contesta.

-Solo venia a regresar el libro, tomar otro y regresar a mi habitación-

Es ahí cuando el par de ojos esmeraldas del Dios del engaño se posan sobre la mesita en la que Krystal ha dejado el libro. Le presta verdadera atención a los otros tomos por primera vez , mismos que Loki reconoce como algunos pertenecientes a la sección de flora y fauna de Asgard.

-¿Desde cuándo has estado viniendo?- pregunta ladeando un poco la cabeza en genuina curiosidad-

Krystal lo ve unos segundos , y al notar que el ya no es arisco con ella le contesta con voz suave.

-Desde que llegue- dice mirando los ojos verdes que la ven desde el otro lado de la habitación-

Loki debe de aceptar que está sorprendido, no solo por que en estas semanas no noto que alguien había estado viniendo, tal vez porque esos libros los leyó el hace ya mucho tiempo y los conocía a la perfección como para ser parte de su consulta constante, si no porque la joven Diosa que esta frente a él es la Diosa de la cacería, alguien quien normalmente se la pasaría con el barbárico de su hermano adentrándose en el bosque con la única cosa en mente de mostrar sus habilidades físicas.

-¿Por qué? – Es la pregunta siguiente de Loki-

Krystal lleva su mirada a las hileras e hileras repletas de libros.

-Por que sus libros son nuevos para mí. En Vanaheim no tenemos estos tomos, nuestra biblioteca es amplia sí, pero los libros que ustedes tienen jamás los habían visto y sinceramente no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Así que la niñita no es un cascajo vacio después de todo, piensa Loki. Y es que después de todo ella fue elegida por Odín y el padre de todos no dejaría a cualquiera reinar Asgard al lado de Thor. Odín espera que el matrimonio entre su hijo mayor y Krystal suceda, como buen gobernante piensa en las estrategias políticas que más le convengan, y este matrimonio sin duda le conviene a Asgard.

-Estaré en mi habitación , si vez a Thor por favor dile que quiero estar sola- dice krystal rompiendo el silencio que se había formado-

-Puedes venir cuando lo desees- dice Loki y la joven lo ve ladeando el rostro sus labios formando una pequeña 'O' por la sorpresa- Siempre y cuando no me molestes, la sala en el segundo nivel me pertenece, puedes venir siempre y cuando no entres ahí.

Ella asiente y musita un 'está bien' mientras se encoge de hombros, estando de acuerdo con sus puntos y girando sobre sus talones se aproxima a un estante a tomar un libro antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Continuara..

**Hola! Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios en la introducción y a quienes agregaron el fanfic a sus favoritos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que Krystal NO será un personaje 'Mary sue', es decir el típico personaje que tiene miles de cualidades, todos se enamoran de ella, y es 'perfecta'.**

**Krystal será un personaje con virtudes y defectos, incluso aunque este fanfic es un Loki x OC su relación ira evolucionando y no será algo que pasa del dia a la mañana. **

**Poco a poco ire adentrando de manera mas profunda en la situación en la que se encuentran los personajes, les prometo que la lectura será lijera y amena para ustedes para que sea fácil del leer. Y también los capítulos serán mas largos.**

**Saludos y espero sus reviews que son mi motivación : D**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor estuvo insoportable los días siguientes, se sentía indignado al ver como krystal había pisoteado su orgullo. No intento buscar a la muchacha y cuando se topaba con él a la hora de la cena, no le dirigía la palabra a menos de que fuera necesario.

Fue hasta que Friga harta de la actitud del mayor de sus hijos, lo reprendió y le exigió que arreglara las cosas con la joven.

-Ella es quien debería de disculparse- dijo obstinadamente Thor cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en una de las paredes de la oficina de Odín-

-Thor! Tienes suerte de que tu padre no esté aquí! – Le dijo Friga- sabes lo importante que es para él y para todos nosotros la buena relación política con Vanaheim. Además, por lo que se, fue tu soberbia lo que la indigno cosa con la que tu Thor tienes bastantes problemas.

Thor solo soltó un bufido.

-Quiero que este asunto este arreglado para hoy en la noche, de lo contrario tu padre se enterara- dijo Friga de forma autoritaria antes de salir del despacho-

Thor rodo los ojos mientras escuchaba a su madre dejarlo solo con el suave sonido de sus pies apresurados.

* * *

Vanaheim era el reino repleto de bosques, montañas escarpadas y campos abiertos de verde césped. Producto de tan provechosa geografía poseían gran variedad de flora y fauna, tanto marina como terrestre y aérea lo que les proveía gran abundancia, no solo para su población sino que fomentaba la economía al hacer transacciones mercantiles exportando alimento a otros reinos.

Su producción textil era bien reconocida sobre todo por el sector femenino que, encontraba de lo más hermosas sus finas piezas de ropa.

Tal prosperidad y estatus se logra mediante cientos de años de buenas decisiones políticas, que solo logra un buen rey.

Vanaheim era reinado por Kaloz Park, Dios de la abundancia. Dios de lo más inteligente y un gran estratega conocedor de todos los temas necesarios para llevar a su reino a la prosperidad y a una mejor situación.

Como su esposa tenia a Serfina, la Diosa de la sabiduría, una hechicera mitad elfa de luz con un carácter pasivo y comprensivo. Su matrimonio con el Dios de la abundancia fue arreglado muchos años atrás, pero debía de aceptar que era feliz y que amaba a su esposo.

Como fruto de dicha unión tenían dos hijos, Killian el hijo mayor y Dios de la guerra, sucesor al trono de Vanaheim y al cargo del ejército de su reino. La menor era Krystal, la Diosa de la cacería y la belleza. Y a pesar de que Krystal siempre se presentaba orgullosa de su primera cualidad, era la segunda a medida de que fue creciendo la que parecía acaparar la atención.

Y es que cuando eres el segundo al trono y tu hermano es el Dios de la guerra, sabes que por muy buena que seas con el arco eso no será suficiente para ayudar a tu reino.

Krystal lo supo desde siempre, no tenía ningún problema en que killian tuviera el trono y, creciendo en la familia que lo hizo entendió a muy temprana edad la responsabilidad que tenia. Algún día ella se comprometería con alguien a quien su padre considerara digno y beneficioso hablando políticamente, y así ayudaría a su país dándole más prosperidad. Los matrimonios arreglados eran en extremo común entre la realeza y ella lo entendía perfectamente.

Thor pensó en todo esto mientras se encontraba en las caballerizas del palacio, su espalda estaba recargada en un dosel y con su mano derecha lanzaba y cachaba a Mjolnir por el mando despreocupadamente. Su padre le había contado todo esto cuando tuvo esa conversación con él en su despacho, hace ya unas semanas cuando le conto sobre su elección sobre Krystal.

Era media noche, las constelaciones siempre coloridas en el día, cambiaban a tonos azulados y más oscuros en la noche, como si quisieran hacer mas reconfortable el sueño de los Dioses.

Fue el suave sonido de cuatro cascos entrar en la caballeriza lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Krystal montaba un caballo negro, el cual llevaba en uno de sus costados una bolsa de piel para guardar la caza de la joven. Miro a Thor un segundo antes de dirigir al caballo a su compartimiento, el rubio se encontraba justo afuera de este.

Thor se giro para verla desmontar y proceder a quitar la bolsa del animal, después de dejarla a un lado de su en el suelo le quito el asiento y lo coloco en su respectivo compartimiento.

-Sheshe- le dijo al animal en un tono de gratitud mientras le acariciaba suvamente el espacio entre los ojos-

Krystal se hecho la bolsa sobre su hombro mientras pasaba la cabeza por dentro de la correa dejando que esta callera sobre su pecho, haciendo esto mas cómodo su caminar de aquí a la cocina del castillo.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- le dijo Thor aproximándose a ella con una mano extendida-

-Estoy bien –dijo ella con voz tajante-

Thor la miro pasar a un lado de el, su cabello platinado recogido en una trenza alta meciéndose con su caminar. No tenía intención alguna en detenerse a hablar con él.

La miro caminar varios metros y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no se detendría a preguntarle que hacia ahí, supo que tendría que ser él quien diera el primer paso, después de todo había sido él el que llego ahí con la intención de abordarla.

-Krystal- la llamo-

Contrario a lo pensó, ella se detuvo y girándose sobre sus talones lo miro con su cabeza ladeada, a Thor le pareció increíble como enfundada en pantalones de cuero negro, botas y una blusa azul caro de encajes con aplicaciones doradas, la joven se veía amenazante e inocente a la vez.

-¿Tu madre te envió a disculparte?- le pregunto ella mirándolo sobre su hombro, Thor pensó que ya no le parecía tan inocente después de todo-

-Lo importante es que estoy aquí ¿no?- fue la respuesta del rubio-

Krystal soltó un bufido al mismo tiempo que miraba al cielo y negaba con la cabeza, encontrando increíble la actitud del mayor de los hijos de Odín.

-Eso no es una disculpa, y no pienso aceptarla si ni siquiera estas arrepentido-

Ahora fue el turno de él de soltar una expresión sarcástica, perdiendo rápidamente la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Por todos los Dioses Thor, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12? – le pregunto ella indignada-

Thor la miro perplejo e igualmente indignado, y acercándose a ella con sus largas piernas pronto la alcanzo y se paro frente a la joven.

-Vine a disculparme, no es así como deberías de tratar a alguien que pide una disculpa – le dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice de su mano derecha- Menos aun cuando no tengo razón alguna para pedir disculpas.

Krystal lo miro a los ojos para anda intimidada por su altura. Estaba más que claro que Thor no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas a nadie.

-Lo que sucede es que esperabas que fuera sumisa, que la pasaría colgada a ti, riera y te festejara cada acción que haces. Pero lamento decirte que no será así Thor. Así como tu haz pasado por este proceso en el que cientos de jovenes vienen para intentar ser tu prometida, yo también he pasado por el mismo maldito proceso cientos de veces. Para ti es un juego, pero en mi caso yo si me tomo con seriedad mi responsabilidad. Así que por qué mejor no dejamos esto como otro intento fallido de compromiso para ambos, yo regresare a Vanaheim, y cada quien seguirá tranquilamente.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ella con el ceño fruncido y él con expresión sorprendida.

Thor miro sus ojos molestos y supo que a pesar de que ella era más joven que él, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Fue entonces cuando termino de entender que Odín no la había elegido solo por su apariencia para que él estuviera feliz. Y también entendió que así como él intentaba hacer lo que encontraba mejor para su Reino, ella intentaba hacer lo mismo por el suyo.

-…Yo….- musito Thor- lo siento de verdad krystal – dijo esta vez sinceramente-

Ella le quito la vista de encima y volteo hacia uno de sus costados.

-Está bien, gracias – dijo ella aceptando su disculpa, esta vez con voz mucho más suave- Escucha Thor, se que tu padre fue quien sugirió esto entre nosotros, que él y mi padre son muy buenos amigos y que ambos esperan que esto resulte por razones obvias. También se que la única razón por la que no hicieron que simplemente nos casáramos de una vez fue porque, a pesar de todo a mi padre le interesa mi felicidad personal. Y no me obligara a casarme con alguien con quien peleo de esta manera.

Thor sentía como si le acabara de fallar a Odín y Asgard, su padre le había pedido que hiciera funcionar las cosas entre Krystal . Odín QUERIA que Thor y krystal se casaran. Punto.

Fue entonces cuando Thor hablo, este vez con un tono tranquilo, y suave poco usual en el.

-sabes que nuestro compromiso es lo mejor para Vanaheim y Asgard-

Ambos guardan silencio, por fin la verdad que habían evadido las últimas semanas caía sobre sus hombros. Krystal lo miro con sus ojos azules y luego los bajo al suelo mientras tomaba con sus manos la correa de su bolsa de caza, sintiéndola de repente terriblemente apretada sobre su pecho.

-…..lose-

* * *

Fue en una cena cuando Loki miro a Thor inclinarse sobre Krystal, ambos estaban sentados al lado del otro como era usual cuando estaban en el comedor. Su hermano le pasó uno de sus musculosos brazos sobre los hombros de ella, la figura delicada de krystal se veía aun más pequeña con la inmensa extremidad sobre ella.

Thor se inclino a susurrarle algo al oído, mismo que la hizo soltar en risas que parecían el repique de campanitas, sus mejillas formando un par de hoyuelos que la hacían ver adorable. Mientras ella reía Thor sonrió y se inclino para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Fue ahí cuando Loki cayó en cuenta que Krystal probablemente sería la elegida, Krystal seguramente algún día seria la prometida de Thor. Y eso solo acercaría más a su hermano al trono. Y aunque aún faltaba un año para la coronación, aun así el barbárico , bruto e irresponsable de su hermano llevaría a la ruina a Asgard.

Era una lástima que una criatura tan delicada como krystal, y que parecía sus neuronas no funcionaban tan mal, tuviera que sellar su destino junto al de Thor.

Loki la miro reír una vez más, ya se encargaría él de averiguar si en verdad era material para ser la Reyna de Asgard.

* * *

Un día mientras Krystal caminaba con Sif por los pasillos del palacio, ambas cruzaron caminos con un grupo de gente cargando pergaminos y entrando en un salón.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto con curiosidad la peliplateada mientras miraba como un joven recogía un pergamino que se le había caído antes de entrar corriendo al salón-

-Son lo que Thor llamaría 'La gente inteligente de Asgard' – contesto Sif con algo de fastidio al recordar la expresión de Thor- Son los estudiantes a ser los próximos historiadores, biólogos, consejeros y demás. No me extraña que no supieras de ellos, no es un tema que le interese a Thor.

Krystal se quedo en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto que hacia cuando pensaba en algo.

Así fue como Krystal pidió que la dejaran estudiar con los demás aprendices, Odín acepto, complacido con el interés de la joven y le permitió tomar las clases que ella quería sobre biología e historia Asgardiana.

Así que dos días a la semana por tres horas, se encontraba en el mismo salón junto a los demás estudiantes. Aprendía sobre los animales propios de Asgard y la flora, lo que la ayudaba en sus visitas al bosque, y sobre todo en la cacería cuando se ofrecia a llevar algo para que lo prepararan para la cena.

Pronto las visitas a la biblioteca fueron más para hacer deberes que como mero pasatiempo. Cosa que le parecía perfecta.

Rara vez se topaba con Loki, a veces lo veía pasar en dirección al segundo piso en donde estaba la habitación que le indico no se acercara, pero un hecho que ocurría siempre era que Loki jamás la saludaba, le decía algún comentario, o la volteaba a ver. Siempre pasaba con su caminar elegante como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Una tarde Krystal se encontraba teniendo problemas al redactar un reporte sobre una de las primeras guerras que afronto Asgard. Cansada puso los codos sobre el escritorio de madera y se llevo las manos a la cara, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus palmas. Soltó un pequeño gruñido exasperado cuando el sonido de unos pasos por las escaleras la hizo levantar su cabeza.

-Loki-

Loki quien caminaba en dirección a las puertas de la biblioteca levanto una ceja y la volteo a ver.

-El estudio te sienta bien- le dijo con ironía al ver el claro estado de la joven-

Ella dejo pasar el comentario-

-Si bueno, he tenido algunos problemas con el tema del reporte – le dijo Krystal en un tono que decía 'me vendría de maravilla un poco de ayuda en estos momentos'.

Pero Loki solo la miro y dijo:

-Estoy seguro que si - y salió de la biblioteca sin más-

Krystal dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio, el sonido del choque de su frente contra la superficie resono fuerte en la biblioteca.

Continuara...

* * *

**Reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

-Maldita sea Thor!- musito molesto Fandral mientras ayudaba a su amigo a caminar. Llevaba un brazo de Thor sobre sus hombros quien a pesar de su estado se encontraba divertido por la situación.

El, sus amigos y Krystal habían ido a pasar un día de cacería después de que Thor se ofreciera a llevar la comida para la cena. De esa noche.

Todo abría resultado bien de no ser porque de regreso, Thor decidió comerse unas bayas. Krystal quien había visto dicho fruto en una de sus clases de bióloga, le dijo que no debería de comerlas.

A lo que Thor contesto con un efusivo : "Tonterías!, cuando mi Padre nos traía a Loki y a mí al bosque las comía todo el tiempo!". Y dicho esto se hecho un puño a la boca con una sonrisa.

Cinco minutos después, el Dios del trueno se había llenado de un sarpullido morado y ahora comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo en sus piernas lo que le dificultaba caminar.

-No podemos meterlo así al palacio- musito Volsagg ayudando a Fandral a tomar el otro costado del rubio-

-No veo por qué no- dijo Thor – Uno de los curanderos sabrá que hacer- comento como si nada pasara-

-Por todos los Dioses Thor, tu Padre regreso hace días! – le reprendió más que molesta Sif-

Thor solo soltó una pequeña risa mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban a sentarse en una piedra. Las piernas se le estaban durmiendo y sin duda alguna sus amigos no lo llevarían a rastras hasta las salas de curación.

-¿Qué es lo que aremos?- pregunto Krystal mirando a los demás-

-Tal vez podrías decirle a uno de tus amigos del bosque que me lleve en su lomo hasta el Palacio – contesto Thor aun con ánimos de jugar con la situación-

-Oh por favor- dijo ella rodando los ojos ante su referencia-

-Saben, creo que deberíamos de pensar en algo rápido, creo que esas bayas le están afectando la cordura- dijo Fandral genuinamente preocupado y mirando a Thor con suspicacia-

Sif rodo los ojos antes de cruzarse de brazos y hablar.

-Me gustaría creer que el estado mental de Thor se debe a las vallas, pero lamentablemente no es así- contesto la morena sin inmutarse por el "Hey!" que le dirigió el rubio-

Los seis se quedaron en silencio y pronto todo lo que se escuchaba eran los sonidos propios del bosque.

-Creo que deberíamos de pedirle ayuda a Loki- dijo Volsagg después de un tiempo-

La única razón por la que no habían considerado la ayuda de Loki , era porque seguramente se negaría , adjudicando que Thor se merecía eso por su estupidez, y si lo llegaba a ayudar tal vez lo delataría en algún momento incomodo ante sus padres. Pero hey, la verdad era que un pequeño regaño no le caería mal al Dios del trueno.

-Excelente, iré a buscarlo- dijo Sif antes de salir corriendo en dirección al Palacio-

-¡Por el Valhala Thor! Tu estupidez a llegado al máximo!- exclamo exasperado Loki al ver a su hermano mayor, el honorable heredero al trono de Asgard, cubierto casi en su totalidad por un sarpullido purpura-

Sif había regresado con Loki media hora después, quien no encontró para nada divertido ver a su hermano convertido en una masa purpura.

-Oh vamos Loki! No es momento para tus cosas- comento Thor quien ya no parecía tan divertido-

-¿Qué demonios te tragaste esta vez?- le pregunto el Dios del engaño ignorando el reclamo del rubio-

Loki se encontraba parado frente a Thor, quien un se encontraba sentado en la roca. Los demás estaban a su lado, menos Sif quien había decidido que su amigo era merecedor de semejante reprimienda y se encontraba algunos metros atrás recargada contra un árbol.

-Fueron las bayas que comía siempre que nuestro Padre nos traía al bosque- contesto Thor con voz exasperada-

-Se comió un puño de Rulatrix- dijo Krystal tranquilamente mirando a Thor-

Loki la volteo a ver a penas un par de segundos y luego regresando la vista a su hermano.

-¡Serás imbécil Thor! – bramo el Dios del engaño llevándose el dedo pulgar y el índice a su frente para masajearla- Nuestro Padre nos daba 'Cozulhs' las vayas de color amarillo. No puedo creer que ni siquiera aprendieras eso-

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- pregunto Thor comenzándose a enfadar por las acusaciones de su hermano-

-Thor no creo que estés en posición de tener esa actitud- dijo Hogun-

Thor soltó un gruñido y se cruzo de brazos.

-Debería de dejarte así, seguro que nuestro Padre encontrara encantador tu nuevo tono de piel-dijo Loki con voz exasperada-

Contrario a lo que el panorama presentaba Loki accedió a ayudar a su hermano. Thor tendría que beber una mezcla de varios ingredientes , mismos que les describió a los tres amigos del Dios del trueno.

-¿No nos ayudaras a buscarlos?- le pregunto Fandral al Dios de ojos esmeraldas, la preocupación clara en su tono de voz-

-Por favor- musito Loki rodando los ojos como si la pregunta fuera una broma-

Mientras tanto Sif se había encargado de cargar en su caballo las dos bolsas de cuero con las aves que habían cazado.

-Vamos Krystal- la llamo Sif-

La peliplateada camino hacia la guerrera y monto en el mismo caballo que ella sujetándose de su cintura, antes de verificar que las bolsas estuvieran bien atadas a los costados del animal.

-Hey no pueden irse!- reclamo Volsagg preocupado al darse cuenta de que al parecer serian Fandral, Hogun y el quienes tendrían que curar a Thor-

-Oh vamos, lo peor que puede pasar es que el morado cambie a verde- dijo Loki con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de montar su caballo-

* * *

-Loki ¿ por que tu y Krystal no bailan una pieza?. Solo para enmendar un pcoo la ausencia y el comportamiento de Thor- sugirió Frigga con su eterno tono apacible.-

Loki uso todo su aplomo para no rodar los ojos p para no decir: ¨No, no me apetece de ninguna manera bailar una pieza con ella¨. Por que le molestaba inmensamente tener que remediar los problemas de Thor.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi el que Thor no….-

-¿Quieres bailar una pieza?- pregunto Loki interrumpiéndola y volteando a verla a los ojos-

Ella abrió su pequeña boca un poco, buscando las palabras para contestarle por que en verdad le sorprendía que él se lo hubiera pedido, incluso por sugerencia de su madre.

-Si-

Loki se puso de pie y le ofreció una de sus elegantes manos. Krystal la tomo y ambos bajaron así los pequeños escalones que los separaban del centro del salón.

Varias cabezas voltearon curiosas hacia ellos. Loki se detuvo en el medio del salón, no había nadie más que ellos pero no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo al príncipe de Asgard, contrario a Krystal que estaba algo nerviosa al nunca haber convivido con él de esta forma.

-Estas temblando- le dijo Loki con su voz profunda mientras ponía una de sus manos en la delicada espalda baja de ella-

-No lo estoy- contesto ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra entrelazando sus dedos con los de Loki-

-Hm, encantador de tu parte intentar mentirle al Dios del engaño- contesto el guiándola sobre la suave música-

-Si lo sabes todo abría sido 'encantador' de tu parte ayudarme con mi reporte del otro día- contesto ella en tono acusador-

Loki solto una carcajada genuina, una que vino de lo profundo de su garganta y que mostro sus perfectos dientes.

-Cualquier niño de Asgard abría podido ayudarte con esa tarea, era demasiado sencilla- contesto él mirándola a sus ojos azul cielo-

-…tu fuiste un niño de Asgard- le contesto ella con una sonrisa, por que simplemente la sonrisa genuina de Loki era contagiosa-

-Hm- musito Loki como si pensara en lo que ella le dijo- Si , supongo que lo fui

Krystal sonrió una vez mas y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio. Uno apacible e incluso comodo en el que Loki pudo sentir lo tersa que era su mano sosteniendo la suya y, lo pequeña que era su espalda mientras sentía su curva atreves de su mano.

Era delicada, tal vez demasiado para alguien como Thor.

Mientras Loki estaba en sus pensamientos, sus padres los miraban con aprobación, complacidos de que el menor de sus ojos comenzara a entablar lo que algún día podría ser una relación cordial con Krystal.

-Se ven bien juntos- comento Frigga amablemente a su esposo-

-Si, Loki podría ser una buena amistad para Krystal. Con los deseos que tiene ella de aprender y los conocimientos que Loki tiene- contesto solemnemente el padre de todos-

Frigga miraba a su hijo con cariño, esperando que algún día él también encontrara a alguna joven digna para pasar su vida con ella.

En ese momento, las puertas pesadas del comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a Thor y los tres guerreros. Cada uno de los jóvenes venia en un estado lamentable, Thor tenia su cabello revuelto como si acabara de salir de una batalla, había algo de tierra en sus brazos y aunado a esto tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Tu novio a llegado- le dijo Loki a Krystal pero mirando como su hermano los veía con confusión mal disimulada antes de caminar al comedor real-

Thor se disculpo con sus padres por su retraso, adjudicándolo a que había tenido un 'inconveniente' en el bosque. Odín miro a su hijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

En ese momento Loki y krystal regresaron a la mesa, Thor apenas y volteo a ver a su hermano menor, aun estaba molesto con Loki por no haberlo ayudado mas.

Loki por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el enojo de su hermano. Y aprovechándose de la situación, puso una de sus blancas manos sobre un hombro de Thor y le dijo:

-Hermano que gusto verte. Te vez…diferente- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa aguantando una carcajada antes de mirarlo de pies a cabeza-

Thor lo miro con enojo, le abría contestado algo a su adorado hermano menor de no ser por que Odin lo interrumpió con regaño.

* * *

Pasaron cuatros días para que Thor estuviera de ánimos para regresar al bosque. Su grande y dorado orgullo parecía haber superado su vergonzoso acontecimiento con las vayas, y nuevamente estaba apunto de ir a pasar un rato con sus amigos.

Se encontraba en los establos acompañado de krystal, SIf y los tres guerreros. Estaba montando su silla cuando la joven Diosa se giro para preguntarle algo.

-¿Loki no vendrá?- pregunto extrañada de no ver al mas joven de los príncipes de Asgard-

Thor soltó una pequeña risa mientras ajustaba las correas.

-A Loki no suelen interesarle estas cosas- dijo el rubio aun con una sonrisa-

Krystal monto en su caballo y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero, le preguntaste ¿no?- insistió Krystal-

-No te preocupes Krystal- intervino Sif acercándose a ella montando a su caballo blanco- A loki no le gusta pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros-

-Pero son sus amigos- contesto la princesa de vanaheim extrañada de que Loki no quisiera pasar tiempo con sus propias amistades-

-Mis amigos también son los amigos de mi hermano- dijo Thon sonriéndole esta vez desde arriba de su caballo-

Krystal frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Eso que significa?- pregunto delicadamente -¿Qué no son amigos de Loki?

-No te formes una idea equivocada Krystal- dijo Fandral con una de sus usuales sonrisas picaras- Queremos a Loki, si, es solo que él suele…hartarse de nosotros con mucha facilidad.

-Aun así creo que deberían de invitarlo, por cortesía- contesto nada conforme con la actitud de los presentes-

-Oh jajajaja Krystal- musito Thor acercando su caballo lo suficiente para poder acariciar una mejilla de la muchacha- Si tanto te preocupa la vida social de Loki puedes invitarlo la próxima vez. Aunque dudo que obtengas un 'si'.

Krystal miro a Thor quien aun tenia una mano en su mejilla y la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo are- dijo antes de jalar de las riendas de su caballo para que este comenzara a caminar-

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola! Lamento la larga espera, había estado enfocada en mi fanfic de 'The walking dead', espero que esta continuación les haya gustado. Aunque mis tiempos de actualización varíen les prometo que terminare este fanfic :D.**

**Saludos y sigan disfrutando sus vacaciones!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a April Black Lupin y a quien dejo un mensajito anónimo el capitulo pasado. **


	5. Chapter 5

Estar cuatro meses en un reino que no es el tuyo es una experiencia muy interesante, y algo intimidante a decir verdad. Las primeras semanas Krystal se encontró con una cultura diferente a la suya, en cuestión de gastronomía y costumbres las diferencias eran muy notables, ni que decir de la arquitectura; En Vanaheim la ciudad y los bosques se mesclaban fusionándose en uno solo, en Asgard estaban separados aunque hermosamente cada uno en su espacio.

Había sido algo incomodo el llegar en la posición de conocer al mayor de los hijos de Odín para un posible matrimonio en el futuro, Thor había resultado ser un gran muchacho pero su comportamiento aun era algo irresponsable y testarudo en algunas ocasiones. Aun así habían sabido entenderse con sus discusiones de vez en cuando claro.

-¿Aun no terminas eso? – pregunto la voz de Loki-

Krystal soltó un poco de aire, fastidiada por la pregunta del Dios del engaño. En algún punto Odin le había pedido a Loki que la ayudara con sus estudios, el joven contesto un 'claro, Padre', con una cara y tono que contenían su enojo.

-No, Loki. Aun no termino – contesto la joven Diosa escribiendo en su cuaderno de pasta dura-

-Hm, tal vez deberías de pagarle a un niño para que lo haga- musito Loki antes de morder una manzana mientras se balanceaba en la silla del otro lado del escritorio-

Krystal tenía que entregar en dos meses un libro con dibujos y anotaciones de la fauna y flora Asgardiana, la muchachita tenía trabajando en él desde hace un mes. A pesar de que Odin le había indicado a Loki que la ayudara, el Dios del engaño no hacía mucho esfuerzo por ayudarle. Cada que Krystal tenía una duda Loki le contestaba con un 'Puedes encontrar algún libro por aquella sección', y eso era todo, no le decía que libro buscar, a que autor recurrir, ni nada por el estilo. Aunque había veces en las que Loki estaba de un sorpresivo humor no tan malo y le contestaba sus preguntas, claro con voz de fastidio pero eso no evitaba que en cuanto las palabras salían de su boca Krystal escribiera rápidamente en su cuaderno.

-Oh tal vez deberías de pedirle a tu novio que te ayude. Seguro que Thor sabe mucho respecto al tema, considerando su gran intelecto-

-Thor no es mi novio, y lo sabes- contesto ella mientras cargaba su pluma en el botecito de tinta-

Aun después de haber estado ahí cuatro meses Krystal se negaba a decir que tenía alguna relación con Thor, pero la realidad era que en cierto punto sabía que era algo así, pero no sabía como describirlo. A pesar de que quería a Thor, no lo amaba como para llegar a Vanaheim y rogarle a su padre que aceptara la petición de matrimonio del Dios del trueno, sin embargo sabía que era lo mejor para su reino y que tenía que acatar su responsabilidad y si casarse con Thor ayudaría a mejorar la vida de su pueblo entonces que así fuera.

Cerro su cuaderno y luego volteo hacia la derecha para ver el cielo por la ventana, aun era medio día .

-Iré al bosque a hacer unos bocetos – dijo la muchachita guardando sus cosas en una mochila de piel- Puedes venir si gustas

Loki la miro desde su lugar, y a pesar de que ella no lo volteaba a ver estaba consciente de la mirada penetrante que él le estaba dirigiendo. En estos meses Loki había aprendido muy rápido que krystal tenía cierta afinidad por estudiar las miradas de las personas, lo adjudicaba a que ella era muy susceptible a dejar que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en sus ojos y probablemente buscaba descifrar las emociones en las miradas de los demas .

Me has hecho esa sugerencia cientos de veces, creí que ya habías entendido la respuesta…-comento él casualmente –

-Solo soy cortes…..y si, ya me quedo claro que no te agrada pasar tiempo con los amigos de Thor- contesto krystal mirándolo antes de echarse la mochila a los hombros-

Loki soltó una risa irónica.

-Exacto. Son los amigos de Thor, yo no tengo por qué estar escuchando sus platicas idiotas ni pasar tiempo en su molesta compañía. Tu misma te has dado cuenta de lo….agradables que son. Solo recuerda cuando Thor se encapricho por querer comer carnes exóticas cada noche, Volssag y su apetito desenfrenado lo apoyaron y te aseguro que pudieron haber acabado con varias especies de Asgard.-

Krystal recordaba ese incidente muy bien, las primeras semanas después de su llegada Thor se había encontrado de lo mas complacido con sus habilidades de en la cacería y habían pasado gran cantidad de días en el bosque , todas las noches Thor regresaba con animales para la cena. Hasta que krystal le dijo que no podía seguir casando solo para su beneficio y que no podía ser tan egoísta. Thor por supuesto se molesto porque ella le negara algo y más aun en su propio hogar, pero luego accedió y dejo de hacerlo tan seguido.

-Ya le dije a Thor que los animales no están para cumplir sus caprichos culinarios- comento Krystal acariciando las correas de la mochila que ahora descansaba sobre sus hombros-

-La cara que hizo Thor fue una de las mejores que le he visto- musito divertido Loki mientras le daba vuelta entre sus finos dedos a una pluma -

-Ese comportamiento no es apropiado para un heredero al trono, es casi como…es casi como el de los Midgardianos. – sentencio la muchachita con desaprovacion- Cazando animales descontroladamente por sus pieles, por su carne, por egoístas. Y su planeta está en destrucción por su propia mano, son seres de lo mas vacios. Espero jamás ir ahí.

Muchos Dioses solían ir a Midgard y haciendo muestras ostentosas de su poder se ganaban la veneración de los humanos, que hacían rituales en su honor y los adoraban. Esto solo era por supuesto para ensanchar el orgullo de dichos Dioses y en ciertas ocasiones especiales para reprender a los humanos por sus malas acciones. Kristal sabía que tal vez debió de haber visitado la tierra para darle una lección a los humanos para que dejaran de destruir el ecosistema, pero los humanos cada día creían menos en los Dioses por lo que la idea de querer ir a tratar de 'educar' a un pueblo que destruía su propio hogar resultaba de lo menos grata.

Loki la miro y luego alzo una de sus elegantes cejas mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana. A él tampoco le agradaban los humanos a quienes los había colocado en el nivel más bajo de su pirámide de razas.

-Estaré en el bosque, por si cambias de opinión- dijo Krystal antes de bajar un poco su cabeza en señal de despedida y salir por la biblioteca.-

Loki solo miro su espalda alejarse.

* * *

.

.

Ya era tarde cuando reparo que la luz que alumbraba su cuaderno de dibujo comenzó a ser mas anaranjada que se dio cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que se le había ido de las manos. Había logrado capturar una cantidad aceptable de bosquejos y notas en esas horas , Loki por supuesto no se apareció en el bosque. Quien sí se apareció fue uno de los mensajeros del palacio montando un caballo gris, su armadura dorada y su casco brillaban con los rayos del atardecer.

-Mi Lady Park, Mi señora Frigga le comunica que ha llegado un sequito de Vanaheim , solicita que por favor regrese al palacio y se encuentre con ella en sus aposentos.

Krystal quien había estado sentada sobre el césped y recargada contra un grueso árbol cómodamente, frunció el ceño levemente por el desconcierto de la noticia pero lentamente se puso de pie y asintió con su cabeza.

-Gracias por el mensaje. -

-Mi Lady – dijo el soldado agachando su cabeza – la escoltare de regreso a la ciudad en cuanto usted me lo indique…

La muchachita entonces considero que tal vez todo esto era más serio de lo que pensaba, no sabía por qué abría venido un sequito desde Vanaheim y sin duda no sabía que podía ser tan delicado como para que Frrigga quisiera hablar con ella en la privacidad de sus aposentos.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – dijo-

Krystal monto a su propio caballo y de regreso su cabeza ingenio mil escenarios de lo que podría haber pasado. Cuando llego a los establos le pidió al guardia real que por favor preparara su caballo para que este descansara y casi en cuanto desmonto del animal se apresuro lo más rápido posible a su habitación.

En cuanto giro al pasillo en el que se encontraba su recamara lo encontró lleno de valijas de viaje pegadas a la pared, alfombras enrolladas, cajas de transporte , las puertas de su habitación abiertas de par en par y gente entrando con cosas. Krystal camino lentamente por el pasillo y descubrió que todas las cajas tenían el sello de la familia real de Vanaheim.

Entro en sus aposentos y encontró a Frigga indicándole a un sirviente en donde colocar un hermoso jarrón de oro. Cuando todos repararon en su presencia se alinearon en una fila y bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, Frigga se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Oh! Krystal! Qué bueno que has llegado!. Ven, anda acércate…-dijo Frigga haciendo ademanes con una de sus elegantes manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Tú madre a mandado todo esto desde Vanaheim para que te sientas como en casa…

Krystal miro como su habitación se llenaba con objetos personales que antes se encontraban en la habitación de su Reyno, Frigga tenia una cálida mano sobre su hombro y era casi como si le transmitiera felicidad por su tacto. Entonces la muchacha llevo su vista a los sirvientes que aun seguían en fila y que la miraban con ojos cálidos y respetuosos, sus ropas eran el traje de los servidores de la casa real , túnicas vaporosas de un azul marino hermoso y todos con un collar dorado colgando de sus delgados cuellos.

-¿Mi madre los mando? – Pregunto la muchacha-

-Así es señorita Park – contesto una joven de cara delicada-

Krystal asintió como cayendo en cuenta de la situación. Su madre jamás había hecho un gesto así, lo que significaba que ya debía sospechar que la joven no regresaría pronto ya sea por amor o por cualquier otra cuestión, pero su madre le había mandado un hermoso detalle para que se sintiera como en Vanaheim aunque estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

-Tienen toda mi gratitud por ayudar a mi madre en este maravillo gesto, si hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarlos por favor no duden en pedírmelo- contesto la muchachita-

Sus servidores sonrieron delicadamente y agacharon la cabeza una vez más en una forma solemne.

-Es nuestro deber mi Lady Park , no tiene por que agradecer nada. –Musito esta vez una mujer rubia de mediana edad- Su madre me pidió que le diera esto….

Krystal sabía que regresando a Vanaheim su madre los remuneraría con una buena cena y tal vez con ropas nuevas, si algo se podía decir de los Reyes de Vanaheim es que eran agradecidos con sus leales sirvientes y los trataban con el mayor de los respetos y gratitud por su fidelidad. La muchacha tomo el sobre dorado que la mujer le extendió y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Krystal si me lo permites me encantaría poder ayudar con la decoración de tu habitación. Las piezas que han traído son exquisitas y me gustaría muchísimo mezclarlas con piezas de Asgard.- dijo Frigga en ese tono maternal que te hacía sentir que estabas en casa así te encontraras en el mas árido de los desiertos-

-Sería un honor para mí, y me encuentro en su casa así que por favor disponga de las piezas de Vanaheim como guste- contesto cortésmente la joven Diosa- Hagan lo que la Reina les pide y antes de partir me gustaría que me lo comunicaran para poder despedirlos propiamente – concluyo la joven antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia ante Frigga y salir en dirección a la biblioteca-

* * *

.

.

Para cuando entro a la sala de lectura el lugar ya estaba algo oscuro, nada quedaba de la luz cálida de nebulosas brillantes que entraba en el día , ahora entraba la tenue luz de las nebulosas en colores más oscuros que iluminaban muy poco.

Krystal tomo un candelero con una vela adentro y camino hasta uno de los sillones cerca de los ventanales, dejo el artefacto en una pequeña repisa implementada para los lectores nocturnos los cuales solían ser miembros del consejo y, sentándose cómodamente se dispuso a abrir la carta de su madre.

Manteniendo al escrito cerrado había un sello de cera roja con el escudo de la familia real de Vanaheim. El cual era un _'Kaltryak'_ uno de los animales más representativos de su reino, un siervo de gran tamaño , astas largas y fuertes. Krystal rompió el sello y desdoblo el papel encontrándose con la impecablemente pulcra letra de su madre.

_Krystal:_

_Hija mía, desconozco el motivo por el que este viaje te ha retenido por tanto tiempo en Asgard, y aun así no necesito ninguna de mis cualidades como Diosa de la sabiduría para darme cuenta que hay algo diferente esta vez , es mi sentido de madre el que me lo dice. Desconozco de que se puede tratar pues jamás habías actuado así, sin embargo se que estas teniendo una estancia agradable pues de lo contrario ya abrías regresado. No te llenare con mortificaciones de una madre preocupada por que su hija a dejado su hogar por demasiado tiempo, pero no te mentiré al decirte que se extraña tu presencia en el palacio. Espero que sea lo que sea que hayas encontrado en Asgard te este haciendo muy feliz, ya sea su cultura o el Príncipe Thor. Independientemente de la razón me alegro infinitamente por ti y no puedo más que enviarte este pequeño regalo para que te sientas más cómoda. Esperare la respuesta a esta carta así como el día en que regreses a Vanaheim a su debido tiempo._

_Serfina Reina del Reino verde de Vanaheim _

Kristal se quedo mirando el elegante pedazo de papel por unos segundos. Era cuestión de tiempo que algo así pasara, el hecho de tener que empezar tan pronto con esta mentira de que estaba locamente enamorada de Thor le causaba una ansiedad molesta que probablemente no la dejaría dormir propiamente.

Varias veces se había puesto a pensar si esto en verdad era una buena decisión, y casi al instante se reprendía mentalmente por dudarlo porque su deber era hacer lo posible por mejorar la vida de su pueblo y esto lo haría. Thor lo sabía también, ambos habían caído en cuenta que esto era lo mejor y habían decidido llevarlo hasta que terminara en el altar uniendo las relaciones entre Asgard y Vanaheim por siempre.

Pero la cuestión era que no pensó que fuera tan pronto, y poco a poco la realidad de los hechos le fue cayendo en los hombros.

-Tú madre tiene un fino gusto…-dijo la voz de Loki-

Krystal se giro para verlo bajar las escaleras del despacho en el que solía pasar su tiempo, las antorchas en la pared iluminaban su silueta , su fino perfil era bañado delicadamente por la luz cálida del fuego. Y tenía una sonrisa que evidenciaba que había observado los regalos de su madre.

-¿No es algo tarde para que estés ahí Loki? – Pregunto ella alzando una ceja mientras enrollaba su carta ,con un tono moderado de voz que sin embargo retumbo por el lugar por su silencio -

-Podría preguntar lo mismo- contesto él cuando estuvo debajo de los escalones –

La joven diosa tomo su antorcha y se puso de pie, escribiría su respuesta a la carta de su madre en la comodidad de su habitación.

-Parece que no regresaras a Vanaheim pronto…-comento él cuando Krystal paso a su lado para caminar en dirección a las puertas de la biblioteca-

La muchacha se giro para verlo y Loki solo la miro seriamente con esa mirada que te hacía pensar que el Dios del engaño tenia la habilidad de meterse en tu mente .

-¿Crees que no lo sé verdad Loki?- pregunto ella suavemente pero con ojos serios que hizo que Loki ladera un poco la cabeza en curiosa perspicacia- No estás de acuerdo con esto, y has estado y estas por hacer todo lo posible para que el matrimonio con Thor no se lleve a cabo.

Loki sonrió complacido por su actitud, y más que nada complacido con la sorpresa de que ella supiera de sus planes. Krystal lo miraba seria y eso solo afianzaba mas la sonrisa en el rostro del dios de ojos esmeralda.

-Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas- dijo acariciando el borde de madera tallada del barandal de las escaleras- Creí que eras una niña tonta con deseos de servirle a su reino para demostrar que es digna del honor de sus padres y su pueblo.

-No intento demostrar nada Loki- le contesto ella ignorando su insulto y mirándolo seriamente- Todo esto ¿es por tu rencor hacia Thor?, o ¿es que simplemente quieres el trono de Asgard?.

-Amo a Thor con todo mi corazón, pero es un bruto barbárico que llevara al Reino a la ruina. No es 'el trono' lo que me importa , es Asgard a quien intento proteger de su gobierno irracional. –contesto mordazmente entre dientes-

-Esto es por el beneficio de Asgard…-

-Y por el de Vanaheim, que encantador – replico Loki- Sinceramente espero que aprendas a llevar la personalidad 'avasalladora' de mi hermano porque tendrás que lidiar con él cuando comience a hacer malas decisiones que le acarren consecuencias.

Loki la miro con desagrado antes de girarse y caminar a la salida de la biblioteca con el ruido de sus botas retumbando por todo el sitio casi con un eco. Krystal se quedo parada en el mismo lugar mirando la figura de Loki alejarse del lugar.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!.**

**Gracias a : ****susan-black7****, ****April Black Lupin****, ****Elesak**** y ****Fluttershy. **

**Espero que este capitulo les guste. Si dejan un review con sus comentarios me harán la personita mas feliz del mundo.**

* * *

.

.

.

Había pasado toda la mañana con Thor en uno de los claros del bosque, él Dios del trueno practicaba unos movimientos con Mjolnir mientras ella estaba más sumergida en terminar anotaciones en su cuaderno para el compendio que pronto tendría que entregar. Era una mañana apacible, habían aprendido a convivir con el otro dejando sus peleas de lado. Y desde hace ya varias semanas tenían una mejor relación y convivencia. Eventualmente en algún punto de la tarde regresaron al palacio. Lo hicieron platicando tranquilamente sobre la cena de esa noche, la cual sería en honor a los recién egresados de la academia militar. Odin siempre había tenido la costumbre de celebrar los logros ya fuera de su familia o su reino por lo que este banquete para conmemorar a los nuevos miembros de su ejército era de lo más normal.

Thor solo escoltaría a Krystal hasta los establos del palacio, el Dios del trueno tenía que acudir a la ceremonia y de más protocolos junto a su Padre. Odin le había dicho y dejado en claro que como futuro Rey y comandante de las fuerzas militares de Asgard, era importante que se fuera habituando y conociendo a los soldados.

Krystal no tenia problema alguno con esto, por muy bien que se estuviera llevando con Thor esto no significaba que tuvieran que estar juntos todo el día.

Pero en el trayecto al palacio , no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño detalle que la esperaba a su llegada a los establos. Loki.

Adjudicando, y sosteniendo la idea de que ella y Loki tenían cosas en común y que era bueno que tuvieran una relación estrecha, Frigga le había dictado a su hijo menor que en las ceremonias oficiales en las que Thor no estuviera presente él tendría que acompañarla. El problema no solo era ese, si no que también tenían que pasar toda la tarde juntos antes de dichas ceremonias para 'estrechar los lazos fraternales'.

El detalle estaba en que si algo tenían ella y Loki en común era que les gustaba estar solos y no sentían la necesidad de llenar silencios con palabras. Por lo que esas tardes las solían pasar en silencio en el pequeño despacho de los aposentos de Krystal, la joven Diosa trabaja minuciosamente en el compendio que tenía que entregar y Loki simplemente se sentaba n el diván junto a la ventana a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos o en un libro.

Por si fuera poco, desde que Krystall encaro a Loki diciéndole que estaba al tanto de los planes del Dios del engaño para evitar su matrimonio con Thor, la poca relación que tenían había dado un retroceso y se había estancado ahí.

Al llegar a las caballerizas Loki no estaba por ninguna parte, Thor volteo hacia todos lados extrañado de que su hermano no estuviera ahí .

-Qué extraño…..Loki no suele ausentarse así- musito el dios del trueno-

-Está bien Thor, no hay ningún problema. Seguro Loki tuvo que encargarse de algún imprevisto- contesto la joven Diosa de forma tranquila-

-Hm…..-musito el rubio pensativo mientras miraba hacia los lados como si esperara que Loki saliera de algún rincón- Bien, supongo que te veré en la noche.

Krystal sonrió mientras se preparaba para desmontar, pero antes de hacerlo una de las manos de Thor busco su mano derecha y la tomo delicadamente para depositar un beso en la palma. La muchacha se sorprendió un poco por su acción pero luego se tranquilizo al ver a Thor mirándola tranquilamente ,y no con esas sonrisas socarronas que solía poner cuando ella recién llego a Asgard hace ya tantos meses.

Thor la soltó delicadamente y tomando las riendas de su caballo salió a todo galope del establo. Krystal lo miro alejarse por unos segundos y luego soltó un chasquidito con su lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Dejo a su caballo en su respectivo cubículo y se aseguro de que tuviera comida y agua antes de partir en dirección al palacio. Asgard había resultado ser un lugar de lo más acogedor y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba acostumbrando mas y mas . Los bosques no eran tan extensos y exóticos como los de Vanaheim, pero eran igualmente hermosos y además se había acostumbrado tanto a las personas que la rodeaban que estaba segura que los extrañaría cuando egresara a su hogar.

Al llegar al castillo, regreso saludos cordiales que le dirigían uno que otro sirviente sin jamás detener su paso hasta su habitación. En esas semanas en las que ella y Loki habían tenido que convivir forzadamente (aunque en silencio), se había acostumbrado a la presencia del Dios del engaño y aunque no solían cruzar muchas palabras ( por que ya había quedado claro que Loki no la quería en el trono de Asgard) por lo menos ya sabía como tratarlo.

Abrió las puertas de sus aposentos y se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a Loki sentado junto al diván en la ventana. Tenía sus dos largas piernas sobre el mueble y un libro descansaba en sus manos. Krystal lo miro seriamente y siguió su camino hasta su escritorio en donde comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila de cuero.

-¿Qué haces aquí Loki?-pregunto la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos mientras caminaba hasta uno de los libreros y buscaba un tomo-

Ese lugar junto a la ventana era el favorito de Loki, o al menos era en el que se quedaba siempre que estaban juntos en el despacho de sus aposentos. Tal vez porque desde esa posición a un lado del ventanal le ayudaba a sumergirse mejor en sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes para ti también krystal- contesto Loki de forma irónica mientras seguía junto al diván en la ventana con su vista clavada en el libro-

-Loki…..- lo llamo la muchacha acusadoramente mientras lo veía exasperada por su actitud y caminaba con un par de libros de regreso a su escritorio-

-Tengo que pasar la tarde contigo ¿no?, da igual si no estaba en los establos para recibirte y despedir a mi hermano a su importante reunión – musito Loki mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus perfectas cejas torciéndose en molestia-

Krystal solo soltó un poco de aire y se dispuso a tomar asiento en su escritorio de madera, el cual estaba recargado junto a la pared y junto al lugar en el que Loki estaba sentado. Ambos cayeron en ese silencio que era tan común entre los dos, en el que cada uno se sumergía en sus tareas sin interrumpir o interactuar con el otro a pesar de su proximidad.

No era incomodo, Krystal no solía hablar por hablar, pero la realidad era que le gustaría tener una mejor relación con Loki, y no solo porque Frigga y Odin lo dijeran si no porque encontraba al Dios del engaño sumamente interesante. Opinión que Loki no compartía , pues sabía muy bien lo que él pensaba de ella.

La Diosa de platinados cabellos dejo la pluma con la que escribía en el tintero y giro su cabeza a la derecha para ver a Loki quien seguía sumergido en su lectura como si estuviera en sus aposentos y no en los de ella, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor e ignorando su presencia de tal forma que parecía que estuviera solo. Krystal miro como la luz le pegaba en su perfecto rostro que era totalmente diferente al de Thor, no es que su probable prometido no fuera apuesto, Thor era muy apuesto pero él y Loki eran como el día y la noche.

Fue cuando Loki ladeo un poco su cabeza al dar vuelta a una página que la muchacha pudo ver una línea que le cruzaba por todo el pómulo derecho enmarcándolo aun mas.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- le pregunto rompiendo el silencio-

Loki la miro con extrañeza y frunció un poco el ceño porque seguramente se había molestado un poco al ser interrumpido en su lectura.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto con esa voz profunda y aterciopelada levantando sus cejas-

Krystal se puso de pie y camino los cortos pasos que los separaban hasta detenerse frente a él y tomarlo de la barbilla para inspeccionar su rostro más detenidamente en la luz que entraba por el ventanal. Su tacto era delicado y sutil, sus ojos viajaban por el pómulo del Dios para notar que era una cortada delgada y fina pero larga. Con la otra mano paso su pulgar debajo de la piel tratando de verificar si se estaba inflamando. Loki simplemente la miraba de forma seria.

-Loki ¿Te lastimaste?- le pregunto ella suavemente dejando de ver su pómulo para verlo a los ojos-

-No es nada. Estaba practicando un conjuro- dijo él tomando sus manos por las muñecas para alejarlas de su rostro-

Krystal lo seguía mirando, ahora un poco más preocupada.

-Loki, ninguna herida por conjuros de magia es buena. Eso puede dejarte una cicatriz incluso aunque seas un Dios-

Loki simplemente levanto una ceja sin compartir la preocupación de la Diosa, la 'herida' era apenas un rasguño como el que deja una cortadura de papel, del mismo delicado espesor ni más ni menos. Se lo había hecho practicando esta tarde unos conjuros nuevos que no habían salido muy bien en un principio y lo habían mantenido ocupado todo el día tratando de perfeccionarlos. Una fluctuación de energía despedida le había hecho el corte, en ese momento había ardido y un poco de sangre había salido, pero en estos instantes el ardor ya había pasado.

-Espera aquí…..-dijo la muchacha girándose y caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la recamara en la que dormía-

Loki bajo sus piernas del cómodo colchón forrado en terciopelo y se sentó debatiéndose en si largarse de ahí o quedarse solo por mera curiosidad. Pero si esa mujer regresaba con un pedazo de carne para ponérselo en la cara y bajar la casi nula inflamación la despacharía de inmediato. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la miro regresar sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño tarrito de vidrio con una sustancia azul claro adentro.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto al no reconocer el objeto, ahora que lo veía de cerca podía ver que era un polvo que se veía fino –

-Se llama escarcha de luna, los elfos de luz la utilizan para tratar pequeñas heridas causadas por magia- contesto krystal abriendo el frasco y mostrándoselo a Loki para que lo pudiera ver mejor-

Loki guardo silencio cuando escucho su respuesta, mas porque sentía un profundo respeto y admiración hacia la raza de los elfos de luz . Sin embargo no comenzaría a gritar de la emoción y brincar como un niño pequeño por lo que solamente dejo que la muchacha hiciera su trabajo. La miro meter su dedo índice y anular en el tarro y el polvo quedo impregnado en ellos como si fuera pintura, luego lo tomo de la barbilla con su otra mano para levantar un poco su rostro y comenzó a pasar sus dedos delicadamente sobre la pequeña herida.

Loki sintió un aroma dulzón que no creyó encontrar en el polvo, y también una sensación de anestésica que alejo de inmediato cualquier sensación de ardor que hubiera dejado la energía al cortarle la piel.

-Tu piel esta fría…..¿Como es que siempre logras estar tan fresco? – le pregunto ella curiosa y casi sorprendida y divertida en un tono que sonó mas a un elogio como cuando alguien dice : ¿Cómo es que haces para verte siempre tan bien?

-No todos sudamos como la bestia de Thor- contesto Loki con esa profunda voz de barítono-

Krystal sonrió y lo miro a los ojos encontrándose con los verdes de Loki. Por primera vez estos no la veían con desaprobación o disgusto. Simplemente la veían analizando s rostro como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

Loki sabía que la madre de Krystal era mitad elfa, la Reyna de Vanaheim era conocida por ser una poderosa hechicera que había salvado a cientos de terribles enfermedades, tratado complicadas heridas y salvado a muchos otros de la muerte.

-¿Los has visto?- pregunto con esa voz aterciopelada mientras la muchacha seguía pasando el medicamento sobre su piel-

-¿ A quiénes?- pregunto ella tomando un poco más del polvo con la punta de sus dedos-

-….los elfos del Reyno de Alfheim-

-Por supuesto-

Loki guardo silencio, y Krystal supo descifrar que él estaba interesado en el tema y quería saber más. Por lo que comenzó a hablar de forma animada:

-Mi abuelo materno en algún momento fue Rey de Alfheim, le dejo el trono al mayor de sus hijos cuando este estuvo listo. Mi abuelo es un gran elfo , digno de su raza. Hoy se dedica a escribir sobre su cultura junto a los sabios del consejo de Alfheim, está enfocado más en la parte intelectual ahora que mi tío es Rey. Los elfos son unas de las criaturas mas maravillosas que he conocido, tienen extraordinarias habilidades en: canto, danzan , poesía, arquería, son excelentes hechiceros y son extremadamente inteligentes. La biblioteca de Alfheim es gigantesca y en extremo hermosa, está rodeada de jardines y fácilmente puedes pasar un día entero leyendo tan plácidamente que las horas se irán volando. Son algo cuidadosos con quien comparten sus hechizos, sobre todo los que tienen un grado de complejidad para grandes hechiceros. Es por eso que no muchos libros salen del reino por temor a que caigan en las manos equivocadas. Pero son seres muy tranquilos, y siempre buscan como hacer crecer sus conocimientos.

-Suena a que es un extraordinario lugar- musito Loki pensando en lo diferente que era Alfheim de Asgard, aquí la fuerza bruta era una de las mejores cualidades que alguien pudiera tener-

-Lo es Loki, estoy segura que te encantaría. Tal vez…..-musito dejando la oración sin terminar-

-¿Tal vez qué?- pregunto él-

-Tal vez en el futuro puedas acompañarme a un viaje- contesto ella suavemente mirándolo a los ojos-

Loki la miro atentamente, ella estaba parada frente a él sosteniendo el tarro de vidrio entre sus manos mientras lo miraba tranquilamente, tal vez preguntándose si había ido demasiado lejos con su comentario. Loki la miro atenta pero plácidamente, como la luz de la ventana la bañaba entera con su luminoso manto, resaltando más cada una de sus características. Su platinado y sedosos cabello cayendo como una cascada ondulada hasta media espalda, su pequeña boca con sus labios acolchonados moviéndose un poco y apretando las comisuras ligeramente casi apenas perceptible.

-…tal vez- contesto él con voz apacible regresando su mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana-

Por primera vez en todos esos meses, Loki sintió esa pinchazon tan común que sentía en el pecho cada que Thor obtenía algo que no merecía.

Continuara…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estoy haciendo lo posible por seguir con los capítulos de este fanfic, por que había estado enfocada en otro que tengo sobre 'The walking Dead'. Pero con tanta imagen, tráiler y demás por la segunda película de Thor mi inspiración anda muy bien últimamente así que actualizare mas pronto :D**

**Si les gustaría leer sobre alguna escena o situación por favor háganmelo saber en un review o mensaje privado . Solo como nota en algún punto la historia cambiara a raiting 'M' pero se los are saber mas adelante.**

**Saludos y que tengan un fin de semana muy bonito!**


End file.
